Is Everybody Gone? (A Walking Dead Fanfiction)
by fanficwriterthewalkingdead
Summary: A girl trying to find her friends and family when a catastrophic virus of some sort spreads through the world.
1. Day 1

Day 1-

I woke up to the sound of growling moaning groaning scratches on the door and I have no idea whats going on. i am so scared i pick up a flash light by my side and look around i then notice i was in my closet i began banging on the door saying to let me out. no one came as i look around me i see food and supplies. i don't even know what they are for. As i look through them i can hear moaning and growling. i then stand up and start to yell. i can hear you out their let me out!. i begin sit on the floor trying to think why i am locked in here. as i shine the light around some more i see a calendar. i see writing on it. it says "Emily and Alyssa missing" "mom and dad left" "stay inside" "don't touch the sick" "they will kill you" As i continue reading i read one that broke my heart "they got uncle J hes gone" i begin to cry and think to my self this can't be true. i found a letter attached to it. i began to read it. "Dear Alex i am so sorry i had to leave i left to find mom and dad and to see who else is alive. not so many people are. i don't know how to explain this but everybody is gone. mostly everybody. we are the only ones left in our neighborhood. this has been going in for a while. there is no power . you have been out for 3 days all i can say is you got knocked out you were hit in the head with a shovel by one of the neighbor's but i killed them for you. everybody has gone crazy. they are now sick and lost their mind or something nobody knows what this is. i will explain more when i come back shouldnt be long maybe just a for the day. don't worry i am not alone i left with nick. love your brother jr"8/12/2014 i drop the letter and begin to cry i try to find my battery powered clock and calendar. i find it and begin pressing buttons. i the see that its 8/15/2014. my brother said he would be back just for a day. i try not to think about it. i sure hope him and nick are ok. As i sit there feeling so cold i grab a blanket and see what stuff i have. there is cans of peanuts, water, can food, a can opener,spoon,a knife, a gun, bow and arrows, first aid kit. i grab a can opener and open a can of corn and a bottle of water i sit there and eat all alone scared and cold. i finish eating and mark of the days on the calendar. I put day 1 of ? surviving. i find a note-book i sit there hearing thing outside not know how or what they look like or what they are capable of doing i just get myself even more afraid. i begin writing in the notebook and put "day 1 Hello my name is Alexis and i am alone i was locked in the closet from all this catastrophe im scared and cold i feel my heart racing every time i hear those... those things on the other side of my closet door. my brother left with his friend on 8/12/2014 and today is 8/15/2014 they have not returned. i dont know what happened them. i sure hope they are ok." i set down the notebook. I try to remember what happened i don't remember. why don't remember? ! i lie down on floor seeing dragging foot steps under the door. those noises so close so loud scratching on the door. it's a terrible sound i cover my head trying to drowned them out. slowly drifting asleep.


	2. Day 2

it was 8:47am when i woke up i got up and marked off another day on the calendar. i begin packing my things in my backpack everything i would need to survive. the bag was too heavy so i had to take some stuff out. i was ramming and kicking the door trying to get out. so far it seems impossible for me to do so i don't feel so strong. i fall ti the ground i just cant do it. i look through my backpack and get the gun. i aim it at the door and shoot the knob. i then wiggle the knob and it opens. As i slowly push open the door. there is a dresser in the way so i cannot open it all the way. then one of the sick infected things grabs me and tries to bite me. i start to scream and yank my arm i fall back and hit my head. i dont pass out but i am dazed. As i try to come too they all huddle around the dresser. they begin pileing close and closer. i grab my gun and shoot them in the chest but the kept on going. i get up and kept on shooting. i then get a shot in the head and it dies. i hurry up and try to pull the door shut smashing their heads. the head squash and goo and blood fall to the floor i move back. the smell is so disgusting its sickining. i throw up all over the place. now it smells even worse in here. i scoot back to the corner away from all thats stuff. i wipe my mouth off and grab my backpack and take out my notebook and grab the flashlight. i begin to write "Day 2 i tried to get out today but it all went wrong i killed some of those things today. then i threw up everywhere i dont know of i should try again but now i know how and what they look like. it took me 3 hours to open the door. then 2 hours to fight then off. i have been sitting here for a while just thinking. its kinda hard to think because the smell in here is horrific. i just might puke my brother and nick still havent returned. i dont know what to think anymore. the time is now 3:12pm the date is 8/16/2014 of my survival at least i didnt die today. even though i came pretty close. i think i am just gonna sit here all day. i dont feel like eatinf anymore. i feel sick. i sure hope i am not infected too." i close the notebook and put it back in my back pack i look at the time its going by so slowly. i still hear those things outside i wonder how many more there is. as i sit here staring at the calender and clock i just wonder how much longer am i gonna last?how much longer can i survive? is there anyone out there? is anyone gonna come save me? i guess i am just gonna have to save myself. lets just see what tommorow has in store for me. i grab some water to wash my mouth out. i then drink some i think i am getting dehydrated. i also need to eat soemthing i grab a can of peanuts and start eat some. i look at the clock its 5:02pm. i am ready to crash already. i lay down and watch under the door the foot steps of those things. i want them to go away. i begin to cry loudly and they get close to the door. i wrap the rope around the broken door knob i pull the rope so the door could be closed all the way. i held the rope with one hand and covered my mouth with the other. trying to keep me from crying out loud. apparently they are attracted to noise. i try to stop crying so they would get away from the door. i tie the rope around a bar in my closet so it is secured. hopefully it wont open. i sit there watching the door hopig it wont open and it doesnt i am so relieved. i lie down back on the floor its feels even colder tonight. i start to think maybe i am all alone.


End file.
